Autumn
by Flopsy
Summary: When House first met Cameron. A one shot for the moment. Might have to continue it.


Autumn was settling in. The leaves were falling heavily from the trees. The wind picking them from the ground, sending them into a fierce whirl through the feet of the travellers of the park. Children ran along with the leaves, laughing, trying to snatch them from the air. Elderly couples held hands and whispered together about the beauties of nature. Alone on a bench a man lay, oblivious to all, unaware he was slowly been covered by a layer of the leaves, simply staring out into the world, not truly seeing it at all.

The man's posture exuded complete relaxation. His arms lazily elevating his head, his legs slumped, slightly spread eagled. His mind was in overdrive. Thoughts, images, events from years passed floating their way through his mind. Her smile, her touch, her smell. Everything about her, hitting him, overwhelming him. The last time he saw her, touched her, smelt her. He grimaced at the scene. A bottle of Jack flying past her ear. Then that was it. She was out the front door, never to be seen again. She'd walked out, leaving him sitting in his wheelchair, unable to chase her. Would he have? He did not know. He wasn't sad to see her go. But he was empty. He was still empty. His memories didn't cause an ache. They only reinforced the loneliness. He had a good life. He had a good job. He had puzzles. He had a friend. That was enough. He'd lived like that for four years. Four years and they were his things. Friend. Puzzles. That was all he needed. Four years ago to the day they stole the rest of him. It had to be enough now. Puzzles. Friend. Friend. Puzzles. Enough.

His eyes focused. A bird fluttered through his path. He watched it. Watched it land in a tree. Heard it twitter. Followed it as it took flight once more. It was full of grace. He envied it. It was free. It swooped through the crowded park unconcerned to those around it. It came closer to him. Still he followed its progress, unsure why. Twenty foot away. Ten foot. His eyes lost the bird. His head forgot to turn when it did. They stayed ten foot away. Staring at a woman. Older than 20, younger than 30. Hair cascading down her back in soft rings of blonde. Eyes like the sea. Almost green. Not quite blue. His breath caught in his chest. Her hands soft. Delicate. Finger nails painted clear. Her lips soft. A baby kind of pink. Brow furrowed. She was worried. Stressed. Her right hand ran repeatedly through her hair. Her eyes darting towards her watch. She paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Her eyes caught the children. They caused her to grin. Her eyes sparkled. So did her teeth. She was young. Carefree. Worried about her future. Something he could not touch. Something pure. Something he would taint. She rubbed her nose. It was pink from the cold. Eyes darted towards her watch. Back and forth. She bent. Snatched a leaf. Twirled it in her grasp. Pure. Untainted. She shredded the leaf. Maybe not completely untainted. She bent. He admired her backside. Soft. Round. Beautiful. Legs long. Stomach flat. Chest. Not so big. Perfection. She sprinkled the second leaf over the ground. He heard her speak. There was no one around her. He could barely make out the words. A greeting of some sort. She appeared to be shaking a hand. There was no one around. Prep. Job interview. The stress made sense. He smirked. Checked his own watch. He wondered. He smirked once more. She sighed. Her shoulders slumped. Eyes darted toward watch. Suddenly she walked. Not to leave. She strode toward the swings. His eyes narrowed. She sat. She swung. So young. So innocent. He could not touch.

She spoke to the boy next to her. No more then 10. Hair a mop of brown. Eyes like the sea. Almost blue. Not quite green. They both stopped. They both stood. He came to stand in front of her. She looked beyond him. Eyes on a couple. A man with a mop of brown. A woman with shiny red. Hands clasped together. She stood. Her arms engulfed the boy. She clung. Seemed unable to let go. He protested when she did. Her delicate hand ruffled his mop. She pushed him towards the couple. Smiled sadly at him. Laughed at his pout. The couple and the boy left. He watched a lone tear trail down her cheek. She did not wipe it. Let it sink right down into her blouse. A deep breath. In. Out. She turned. Checked her watch. She left. He wished he'd touched.

His eyes darted to his own watch. Lunch was over. He was late. He did not care. An interview awaited him. He hated to interview. Slowly, he rose. Pulled his cane out of a pile of leaves. He limped out of the park. Entered the hospital. Not long and he was at his office. He caught site of who sat in the chair opposing his desk. He smirked. Pushing through the door he spoke.

"You can start Monday, yes? Good. Don't be late."

He smirked at the startled look that overcame her soft features. She opened her mouth to speak. He cut her off. "You're not seriously going to question that are you? Shut up, go home, celebrate, see you Monday."

He flung himself into his chair, picked up his gaming console, only looking up once more when he heard the sound of a throat been cleared immediately to his right.

"Alison Cameron." She stuck out her hand. For several seconds he only looked. He reached out. Her hand was dwarfed by his. Touch. "See you Monday." Then she was gone. He looked at his hand. He was in trouble.


End file.
